


ABO AUs

by Behind_The_Hood



Series: Superbat Tumblr Drabbles, Snippets, and Prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Dick Grayson, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce, Omega Clark Kent, Omega Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behind_The_Hood/pseuds/Behind_The_Hood
Summary: A conglomeration of any Tumblr drabbles, snippets, and prompts that take place in omegaverse.





	1. A Moment's Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you do an alpha/omega Superbat prompt with mpreg? Preference is alpha!Bruce and omega!Clark, but the other way around is totally fine if that’s more your jam. Something fluffy would be nice. :)

The further along Clark gets in the pregnancy, the more Bruce dotes on him. An alpha through and through, Bruce is fluffing pillows, giving him extra food, or simply wanting to cuddle more when he gets in for the night. It makes Clark’s inner omega purr.

Clark isn’t using his powers right now, if he can avoid them. Jor-El thought it’d be safest for the baby. Half Kryptonian and half human, they don’t know what could happen, if the child is stronger or weaker for its mixed genes.

So they sit, and they wait, and they try not to worry. Bruce’s kids are all helping by keeping an extra eye on Gotham for him. Ma and Pa Kent have let Conner work with Kara in Metropolis.

It’s a small load off their shoulders, but every little bit helps.

Wednesday night, Clark is with Alfred in the cave, waiting for Bruce to come in. He’s arriving earlier than the kids, on their insistence, to be with Clark.

Clark appreciates it. He knows Bruce would do it if he asked, but he wouldn’t want to drag Bruce away from Gotham or force the kids to work harder than they already are by doing so.

They hear the rumble of the batmobile as he comes in, and Clark rises from his seat.

Batman hops out, and the first thing he does is pull Clark into his arms and kiss his head. Clark laughs and Bruce pulls back the cowl.

He’s sweaty and scentless, but he gives Clark a tired smile and it melts his heart.

He slides his hands down to Clark’s hips and leans against the batmobile. “How are you feeling?”

“Well, I’ve had a nap and a snack, so probably better than you right about now.”

“Cheeky.” Bruce rises. “We’re heading up Alfred, see you in the morning.”

“Good night, sirs.”

They don’t go up immediately, Bruce has to change out of his suit and shower. Bruce also pulls Clark into the shower with him, which slows them down even more.

Clark didn’t get to take off his clothes, which Bruce seems to think is funny. He helps Clark strip, then washes his hair and his belly, he nips at Clark’s neck, kisses him against the shower wall.

The shower stall is quickly filled with Bruce’s scent after the blockers wash away. He likes the smell, it has a hint of himself in it that tells you Bruce is taken and bonded, that he belongs to Clark just as much as Clark belongs to him.

“Hey,” Dick calls in. “Are you guys having sex in here? Damian got sludge on him and needs to shower.”

Bruce gives a frustrated groan and Clark laughs. “We’ll be out in a minute!”


	2. Too Late to Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If this isn’t too dark of a prompt, Superbat with Bruce dying in childbirth. Or almost dying if you aren’t feeling in a place to write character death. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is major character death, but ends with open interpretation.

Bruce is too injured to push, is bleeding too much to think properly. Leslie has to order he be put under, the baby removed through emergency C-section.

The car crash had been sudden, and accidental. Bruce had gone into labor and Tim had been the only one home to get him to the hospital Leslie works at.

Tim is out with a broken leg and fractured ribs, cuts all over from glass. But he’s stable. Bruce has a gash in his stomach, a broken leg, a shoulder dislocated.

He hadn’t been awake when Diana found them.

They’re both in the Watchtower Infirmary now, and the whole wing reeks of worried alpha. There’s only one omega in the Justice League, and only two known others in the hero community altogether. Two of the three are now horribly injured. All alphas and betas are on edge.

Diana is tasked with getting in touch with Clark, of telling him what’s happened and what may come.

Clark is off world, has been for a month now.

He’ll be devastated when he returns.

Leslie gets the pup out, and he is passed off to J'onn so Leslie can care for Bruce. His oxygen mask puffs and clouds up with every breath, his heart beating loudly through the monitor, and it’s the only assurance she has on his life right now.

She has to wade through a lot of blood, Bruce growing paler by the minute. His mask clouds over weaker. She sews his stomach all up, and she glances back to see J'onn working to set the bones in his leg.

It isn’t enough.

They lose him.

The flatline has everyone else’s heart stopping with it.

* * *

Clark returns two days later. His pup is fine, fussy and red faced, craving the scent of his parents and being surrounded by anything but.

He goes to see Tim, still in the Watchtower and recovering. Jason is by his bedside, reading a book. Tim has his laptop on his lap, probably working.

They both look up when he enters, the pup sleeping in his arms.

Jason puts the book on Tim’s bed and rises. “I’ll, uh, I’ll take you to him.”

Bruce is…harder to face. They’d placed him in an ice chamber to preserve the body until Clark could return. Jason hangs back in the doorway, and Clark walks up without a breath in his lungs.

Bruce’s body had been taken care of after he passed, but the wounds are still evident. Clark turns his head away, cannot bare to see him in this state a second longer.

“We thought…” Jason starts, and Clark turns to look at him. Jason has his hands stuffed in his pockets, scuffs the toe of his boot against the floor. “We thought maybe the Fortress had some tech that could save him.”


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Superbat prompt: ABO Justice Lords au with omega Bruce that is starting to have doubts about how they run things but doesn't want to go against his alpha (ps I love your writing and appreciate all the work you put into these prompts <3)

Bruce has always felt… _uneasy_  with how they run things, but he figured the best way to control Kal was by his side. Being his omega gave him privileges, even over Diana.

Kal listens when Bruce cautions him, uses him to disperse non violent protests, talks strategy with him without Diana present.

Kal isn’t the same as he was when they’d first become bonded. He’d respected Bruce then. Now, he uses Bruce as a resource, but not a soldier.

That’s part of the reason why he’s alone when the Justice League shows up at the Watchtower.

He isn’t sure how to react when they show up with Luthor at their side, saying they came to stop Kal and the other Lords. Bruce wants to help, but he…he’s genuinely worried of how Kal may react should he betray him.

When Clark talks to him, he can almost feel the thrum of their bond, even if this isn’t _his_  Kal.

That’s probably why he agrees in the end.

Kal is less than pleased when he shows up with the Justice League, and trying to talk him down from his rage doesn’t work like it usually does. Kal stares at the other Bruce, then the other Clark. He smirks, shaking his head.

He floats to the ground, hovering, and beckons Bruce forward. Bruce is helpless to come to him, so scared of being physically reprimanded, so scared of losing his love.

Clark stands before him, blocking him from Kal, and the other Bruce pulls him back, away from the alphas.

They’ve already taken out the other Lords, neutralized and imprisoned. Kal and Bruce are all that are left, and Kal won’t go without a fight.

Bruce feels anxious as he watches the alphas fight, weak kneed at every growl that leaves either of their lips, heart clenching at every hit his alpha takes.

The other Bruce stands stoic, watching with his arms crossed and not a twitch to his body when the alphas growl. The other Bruce wasn’t broken by his alpha like he was, manipulated and beaten and brought from the brink of death until all he cared about was his alpha’s love, keeping his alpha happy. Bruce thinks about when he and Kal were happy, when they were young and in love, how they were an unstoppable, crime fighting duo. He wonders when Kal stopped loving him back, when Kal stopped caring about Bruce as a person.

When Kal is defeated and they’re both arrested, the other Bruce puts his hand on his shoulder in parting, and Kal roars at him for it.

Kal has gone mad, both in mind and in heart. He isn’t the same man, he isn’t who Bruce feel in love with, and Bruce has to accept that. He lost him a long time ago.

They’re placed in cells beside one another, everyone able to see each other through the glass keeping them caged.

Diana is missing her hands. Barry’s legs are broken, bolted into a warped, painful shape. J'onn is in a room lined in fire. Kal has red sun lamps overhead and lining the floor. Hal’s ring has been removed. Bruce’s suit and belt have been taken. Shayera’s wings have been cut off.

The Justice League didn’t do this. This is their captors’ doing.

Kal steps up to the glass separating them, and Bruce takes a step back.

“I’ll kill you for betraying me, Bruce.”


	4. Picking Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Do you still take prompts? I have been thinking about superbat in ABO universe and omega!Bruce being pregnant with twins, both are boys. Bruce considers to name them after Clark's fathers, but Clark thinks Bruce's father's and grandfather's name would suit them. Idk their final names lol because both have amazing ideas. Thank you!

Clark and Bruce lie in bed beside one another, each with a hand caressing his stomach. “I was thinking your fathers’ names.”

Clark glances over, a smile coming to his lips. “Jon and Jor,” he chuckles. “Funny.”

Bruce turns to look at him. “I’m serious.”

Clark’s smile slips. “What about your father? Or your grandfather?”

He turns back to look at the ceiling, his hand sliding to fold his fingers between Clark’s. “Thomas and Patrick?”

Clark pauses, then grins. “That’s almost worse than Jon and Jor.”

Bruce is due in a month. An at home birth, technically. Alfred and Leslie will be here; guiding hands making sure nothing goes wrong.

“We could compromise,” Clark suggests.

“With?”

“Tom and Jon.”

Bruce groans and tries to roll away, but Clark laughs and catches him, spooning and petting his belly.

“We have a little time. We’ll come up with something.”


End file.
